Mine All Mine
by PunkPinkPower
Summary: Hunter flirts. Cam gets possessive. They both get annoyed. But somehow, they both end up getting laid. One Shot


_AN: Well... I don't quite know how I feel about this. I think it was Starhawk who put it into my head that Hunter and Cam were older than all the other rangers. And it's totally Aaron's fault for them going clubbing. It feels rushed to me, but I still like the general feel of it, and I hope you do to. Feed the author on you're way out please. _

**Mine All Mine**

Honestly? Cam hated clubbing. It was a ridiculous waste of time and energy, and the drinks were always incredibly overpriced. He could never figure out why he let Hunter drag him out of ninja ops at ungodly hours for this. Maybe it was because it was an excuse to be around Hunter. That thought was a bit scary actually. Of course, maybe Hunter only wanted him along because they were the only two on the team old enough to go clubbing.

Maybe Cam didn't care.

As he and Hunter pulled up to the night club together Cam glanced at his crimson clad friend out of the corner of his eye. Hunter was dressed in a crimson silky shirt that clung to his body, and nice black jeans. He wore a silver chain around his neck, and his hair was gelled. It looked almost as messy as usual, but now it was styled. Cam hoped he looked as good as Hunter did, though he thought that probably wasn't possible. He was wearing a dark green turtle neck and jeans, but he wasn't brave enough for jewelry. Hunter caught his eye and gave him an appraising glance back. Cam blushed and turned away.

"What club is this?" He asked, clearing his throat.

Hunter smirked. "Club Alien. Just opened up. Sounded like the perfect place for us." He teased, hopping out of the car. Cam followed suit, tossing a good natured eye roll in Hunters direction.

"Every place sounds like the perfect place for us, so we go there, and then we never go there again." Cam commented as they moved into the line.

"Yeah well, so? We live in California! A new night club opens up every week. We've got a lot to see." Hunter gestured vaguely, reaching for his wallet. He flashed his ID at the bouncer, who glanced at it and let Hunter by.

Cam reached into his pocket, pulled out his ID and handed it to the bouncer. The man glanced at it, and glanced back at Cam. Cam raised an eyebrow at the man, and he handed him back his ID and ushered him inside.

Inside, talking to Hunter was near impossible. The room was huge and filled with smoke, bright lights and blaring music. He settled for grabbing Hunters elbow as Hunter pushed his way through the mobs of sweaty bodies toward the bar. Cam hated this part. Personal space was something he valued highly, and something Hunter had absolutely no regard for whatsoever. Trusting Hunter blindly, Cam closed his eyes and tried to ignore the bodies being rubbed against him.

When he opened them again they were through the dance floor. Hunter leaned in through several people at the bar and came back with two drinks, one of which he handed to Cam.

"I wanna dance!" Hunter shouted at him over the music. It wasn't quite an invitation, Cam noted.

Cam shrugged. "So dance!" He shouted back. Hunter gave him a playful glare, but then turned away from him and headed back to the dance floor. Cam found a place to lean against the bar and watched him. It didn't take Hunter long to find a handsome brunette more than willing to dance.

Cam scowled. He hated that. Hunter flirted with Cam easily all the time, but he flirted with everyone else around him just as much. It drove Cam crazy; Hunter was the only person he couldn't figure out. He flirted with everyone. So what did that mean? It's didn't really say another about his preference, other than he didn't care. It didn't say anything about his feeling for Cam either, if they existed at all. Watching Hunter dance with the talk dark man and the new blonde woman, he suddenly remembered why it was that he hated clubbing.

He turned back to the bar and ordered another drink. Seven _freaking_ dollars for a beer? He could have had one for free at home. He could've stayed home and avoided having to watch Hunter dance like that all night. He should've stayed home.

"Hey sweetheart, wanna buy me a drink?" A young man wrapped an arm around his shoulders from behind, and Cam instinctively shrugged him off. "What, no hug?" The boy pouted. Cam raised an eyebrow.

"If you're looking for a free drink, I suggest you try someone else." He turned his back on the other boy, but a second later he found that arm around him again.

"Well then how about a free dance?" The guy pulled him towards the floor, but Cam resisted. He was obviously stronger than the guy but he didn't want to hurt him. The guy just wouldn't take the hint.

He felt another arm wrap around him, but this time it was familiar grip on his waist. "What's a'matter Cam? Still not up for dancing?" Hunter asked him, reaching around to pull Cam's beer from his hand and take a drink. The other guy let go of his hand.

"Sorry," Hunter told the other guy. "He's not that friendly. Least not until he's had five or six drinks." The other guy nodded to them and turned away.

Cam took his beer back from Hunters hand. "Thanks." He said into his ear.

"You know, if you'd just dance with them instead of being so frigid they'd go away. They think you're playing hard to get." He told him, reaching for Cam's drink again. Cam held it out of his grasp.

He thought about that for a moment. The thought had never occurred to him before. "Well," He said at last, giving Hunter a look. "I am hard to get."

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "Don't I know it." He replied.

The tall dark man Hunter had been dancing with earlier came up to them before Cam could reply. "Hey, you sure left in a hurry!" He shot Cam a veiled glance. "Who's you're friend?" He asked, not taking his eyes off Cam. Feeling threatened, Cam glared back.

"This is Cam. Cam this is… you know, I didn't catch you're name." He told the man. He took his eyes off of Cam and smiled at Hunter.

"Diego." He answered. Cam tried not to stare, but they were standing a little too close together for comfort. "So, does you're friend dance? Or do I have to drag you back alone?"

Hunter smirked, but looked back towards Cam. "You coming?" Before Cam could answer Diego dragged Hunter away and Hunter didn't even glance over his shoulder.

Cam starred after them. What a jerk. He didn't like Diego a bit. Cam followed after them quickly, finding them on the dance floor. He pushed through the people and ended up right beside Hunter. Hunter caught sight of him and shot him a questioning glance. Cam ignored him and started to dance.

He didn't do it often, and he didn't really enjoy it, but dancing was easy for him. He had always been told he had rhythm. Using it to show up Diego would be fun. Unfortunately, it seemed Diego didn't respond well to competition.

Diego moved in front of Hunter and began to grind against him with the music. Hunter wasn't helping; he wrapped his arm around the guy and played back. Cam waited for a moment before finding an opening and cutting in. Hunter laughed at him, and Cam caught his eye without meaning to. He smirked back at him.

They ground together and Cam tried to ignore the shudder than ran up his spine.

It was interrupted a moment later as Diego shoved him out of the way. Cam turned back, but Diego had resumed dancing with Hunter, and was now bending down to nibble on his neck. Cam fumed. He stepped back behind Hunter. He caught Diego's eye, and there was a challenge there. Cam glared at him, and put his hands on Hunters waist.

That seemed to be the last straw for Diego. Before Cam could react Diego's hand came flying at him. He tilted his head back so that the blow glanced to the side, but he felt the hand collide with his nose.

Cam stumbled back a second as his head spun, and he took his hand away from his face and caught sight of blood. He was about to rage back at Diego when he caught sight of Hunter telling him off. He finished and headed back towards Cam, grabbing his elbow harshly and turning him. He led him off the dance floor and to the side, where he turned him again to face him and pulled his hand away to inspect his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked, using his sleeve to wipe away some of the blood.

Cam nodded. "Fine, back off." He told him, trying not to sound rude.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Hunter asked him, putting his hands on his hips.

Cam looked up at him incredulously. "Me? What-" Cam sputtered. "He hit me!"

"You provoked him!" Hunter shot back. Cam couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Are you standing up for _him_?" He asked, holding his sleeve to his nose. "He hits _me_, and you defend _him_?"

"I'm not defending him. Cam, you just, you never dance!" Hunter threw his arms out and knocked a passerby's drink into his chest. He apologized and turned back to Cam.

"What does me dancing have to do with it?" Cam wanted to know.

"What is it with you and competition? I've been trying to get you to dance with me for weeks, and you pick the night I get to dance with someone else to start?" Hunter told him.

"That isn't-" Cam was about to protest, but Hunter interrupted him.

"Shut up. I don't care. Just, would you make up you're mind?" He threw his arms out to the side helplessly, and Cam glared at him.

"It's not like you ever asked me to dance." Cam glanced down at Hunter's accusatory glare. "Not directly anyway. What was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, quite being such a hard ass maybe and take this for what it is?" Hunter reached over to wipe a smudge off Cam's face, and Cam knocked his hand away.

"And what is that? You're not the easiest person to read you know."

"I don't claim to be."

"Well, then?" Cam asked him. Hunter looked up at him from beneath his eyelashes. That look had a somewhat desirable effect on Cam, and he tried to ignore it.

"Do I have to do everything?" Hunter wondered in a perfectly calm voice.

Cam didn't know what to say to that. Before he could think of anything relevant Hunter charged into him. He was expecting to go flying backwards, but the crimson ranger's hands on his arms kept him from going anywhere as their mouths crushed together for the first time.

It was clumsy, and their teeth knocked together at first, but then they got the rhythm of it and Hunter's tongue slid into his mouth. Cam grabbed fistfuls of Hunters shirt and pulled him closer until they were only a hairs length apart.

They continued kissing like that, and Hunter's hands slid down to Cam's waist. After several long moments of battle for the upper hand in this duel of tongues, Hunter pulled back harshly, but kept them close together.

"Do you want to dance? With me?" He asked quietly, just loud enough for Cam to hear.

Cam's brain couldn't process much rational thought, and definitely not enough to formulate even a one word answer, so he nodded. That was all Hunter needed and he pushed him out onto the dance floor, somehow keeping them pressed as close together as they were.

So they stood there like that, moving to the music and every couple of seconds forgetting everything else as they got lost in each other's lips.

Cam wasn't sure what to think. He wasn't even sure he could think with Hunter this close to him. How did this happen? Did it matter?

Not really, Cam decided as Hunter grinded against him once more. His breathing was heavy, and Hunters was as well. As close as they were he was sure Hunter could feel his heartbeat. Hunter caught his eye and their gaze locked. There was something very powerful in Hunter's eyes at the particular moment, and Cam wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Wanna get out of here?" Hunter's voice was husky, and Cam heard the airiness of his voice.

"Yeah." He gulped, wondering where on earth they would go like this, and what that might lead to.

As Hunter turned away from him and practically dragged him out of the club towards his truck, Cam realized what he'd seen in the crimson ranger's eyes.

_Thunder_. Strong, uncontrollable Thunder.

They made it to his truck, but once inside they couldn't bring themselves to tear apart long enough to go anywhere. Hunter was practically on top of Cam, and they were pressed together closer than before.

For all his reasoning's, all his predictable rationality, Cam just didn't care. Hunter Bradley was on top of him in his truck, parked in a public place, kissing him senseless, and Cam didn't care. He couldn't even think straight, hell he couldn't move unless it was to pull Hunter closer.

He had no idea where this had come from. It had started out just another night. Of course, that seemed to be how most things started; ordinary, until you made them into something better.

"Next time," Cam whispered against Hunters neck, "Just ask me to dance."

Hunter bit his neck playfully before he returned to kissing his green counterpart. Cam gave in, and let the Thunder consume him.


End file.
